


Turn Up the Heat

by raynedanser



Series: Calendar Verse [1]
Category: Veritas: The Quest
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynedanser/pseuds/raynedanser





	Turn Up the Heat

Windshield wipers slid back and forth slowly, wiping away the thick snow as they moved and headlights futilely attempted to cut through the heavily falling snow as the car crept along. Calvin scrunched over the steering wheel, squinting as he tried to see something, anything more than five feet beyond the hood of the SUV they were driving. Nikko sat in the passenger seat, quieter than Calvin had seen him in God knows how long.

“Nikko, are you sure the cabin is this far in?” Calvin asked. He tried clicking the headlights from low to high beam, swore and put them back on low.

“It’s the last cabin. There’s no way to drive past it.”

“You’re positive.”

“Yeah.”

There was no telling the last time the road had been plowed. Definitely not this storm and possibly not the one before. Calvin wasn’t sure how much further they’d be able to make it before they’d be forced to stop. He only hoped that they would have more than the SUV for shelter when they did.

The narrow road twisted around a small hill and on the other side, a small cottage butted almost against the road. There was a small driveway at the side of the house and the lights were off. The snow was coming down harder and Calvin chewed his thumbnail as he tried to decide if he should pull in or keep going. He pushed gingerly on the accelerator and the vehicle slid; Calvin decided that was the answer he was looking for. He carefully pulled into the driveway, put the vehicle into park and shut it off.

Nikko didn’t need an explanation, he was already getting out.

“Wait, wait,” Calvin said then leaned over and flipped open the glove box. He took out a flashlight and clicked it on.

Nikko chuckled. “You are such a boyscout.”

“You know it,” Calvin answered, then pushed his door open and dropped his feet into the deep snow. He was glad they’d stopped. If he’d realized how little maintenance was done on the road in the off season, they’d never have left – and would probably be a lot warmer for it.

There was a porch across the front of the small house and they climbed the steps and crossed it before coming to the front door. It was locked, but the knob was old and loose and it didn’t take much persuading before Calvin was able to push the door inward.

Inside wasn’t much warmer, but at least they were out of the wind and snow. There were no light switches to be found and Calvin slowly swung the flashlight’s beam across the room in a wide arc. There were candles on a side table and a battery lantern on a desk. The cabin was at least wired for gas because there were two gas lamps hanging from the ceiling.

“Look for some matches,” he said as he tossed Nikko the lantern. It wouldn’t be much, but until they could get the fire going, the lights would provide some heat.

The matches were in a drawer in the desk and Calvin quickly got both lights lit. In a few more minutes, they’d found enough firewood to be able to keep the fire going all night and had a fire lit.

Calvin was poking at the fire a bit when Nikko cleared his throat. Calvin looked up. Nikko was by the stairs, Calvin’s flashlight in one hand. He hooked his thumb over his shoulder as he spoke. “I’m going to go look for some blankets so we can stay down here by the fire. Keep it going during the night,” he explained.

As he tromped around upstairs, Calvin could almost follow his steps. His boots were heavy and landed loudly on the wood floors above. When he came back down, quilts were flopped over one arm, an afghan over the other and he held the flashlight between his teeth. “I got blankets,” he said around the flashlight.

Calvin chuckled and went over to take one of the piles. He watched the blanket, studied the stitches and the faded, worn fabric, the beams in the ceiling, anything except Nikko’s mouth folded obscenely around the end of the flashlight. Nikko caught him and grinned wickedly when Calvin snatched the blanket away and went quickly back to the couch. He made himself busy by flattening the blanket out and snatching another from Nikko for them to wrap themselves up in.

“When do you think we can get out of here?” Nikko asked as he settled on the couch. He propped his feet on the coffee table and patted the spot next to him.

Calvin sat down and began wrapping blankets around them, tucking them in tightly. He snuggled closer to Nikko and took Nikko’s hand in his under the covers.

“I don’t know,” he said finally. “Maybe lunchtime or so?” he guessed. “We need to see when the snow stops, first. Do you think everyone else made it?”

Nikko shrugged and picked up the blanket when it slid a little. “Maybe? Julia and Maggie got there yesterday, but for all I know dad and Vincent could walk through that door anytime.”

Calvin snatched his hand away and slid over. “Nice, Nikko,” he grumbled.

Nikko laughed and grabbed Calvin’s hand back. “Are you scared, Calvin?” he teased.

“Of your dad? A little bit. Of Vincent? Aren’t you? They’re going to kick my ass when they find out we – that we’re - ” He stopped when he found himself with a lap full of Nikko and put his hands on Nikko’s hips, slipping them under the hem of Nikko’s sweater.

Nikko leaned down, kissed Calvin gently. “That we’re what, Calvin? Relax,” he said just before kissing Calvin again, slower this time. “He won’t kill you, I promise.”

Calvin chuckled and ran his fingers through Nikko’s short hair, palming the back of Nikko’s head. “No?” he asked as he pulled Nikko closer, kissed him again. “Happy New Year, Nikko,” he whispered.

“No. Although he might maim you,” Nikko teased.

Calvin growled and flipped Nikko onto the floor, then stared down at him. His hair was tousled, his eyes dark, his cheeks flushed and his sweater rucked up a bit. This was going to either be a really long night or a really good night, though he wasn’t sure which yet. He grinned and reached out to help Nikko up.

Either way, he wasn’t complaining.


End file.
